The Girl Who Saw Wings
by Asdfghjk
Summary: Aeron was a normal girl... or well, so she thought, until one day she ran into an... angel? And plucked out a feather, (which apparently you're NOT able to do, oops!) Read to figure out what the heck the girl is! Rated T for just a tiny bit of language. [This takes place some time after Sam is in the hospital for seeing Lucifer, but before season 8]


**Hello! And welcome to "The Girl Who Saw Wings"! So first off,thanks for reading, or at least giving it a try. Second, sorry for the terrible description/title, I suck at that. And finally, sorry if the story is choppy, or anyone seems OOC. Feel free to R&R, and enjoy!**

* * *

"That was uncalled for." Aeron sighed, glancing at her friend. She was kicked out of her house. Again. Aeron's family was convinced she was crazy. CRAZY! If anything, she was sane. Okay, sure. What if she still had an imaginary friend… at the age of 14. Why does it matter to them! Aeron emerged from the woods, right next to the main road. Chanced was a small town, so the "main road" wasn't much different than any other road in the town. Tonight, there was a guy standing on the side of the road. But that wasn't the shocking part. This guy had 1. The world's UGLIEST coat and 2. Wings. Not like, for a costume, but like, spanning several feet wide, mostly consisted of feathers, wings. Angel wings. Aeron stood in awe. After a couple of minutes, she couldn't help but walking up and plucking one out. Almost instantaneously, the man turned around, quizzically staring at her. She laughed nervously, twisting the long, silky, black feather in her fingers. Suddenly, there was a flap of wings, and they were now in a funky motel. Feeling woozy, Aeron suddenly collapsed onto one of the beds

* * *

"What do you mean she TOOK one of your feathers!" "is that even possible?" "I don't know" "well, now that she's coming to, let's ask" Aeron grunted, trying to stand up, and almost fell, again. "whoa whoa whoa, take it easy, okay?" Aeron looked at the three men. There was one extremely tall guy, one with brilliant green eyes, and the angel. The angel had an expression of anger and confusion on his face, the green eyed man kept looking at the angel (obviously worried) and the tall man just had a look of sympathy. After maybe a minute of staring at each other, the interrogation began. "Who are you? WHAT are you? How did you find me? Who sent you? What do you want? How can see my wings? And how in the world can you TOUCH them?!" I sat for a second, thinking of the best answers. Finally I said, "Aeron Smith, human, I wandered out of the woods and saw you, nobody, nothing from you, I don't know, can't everybody?" the angel became irritated, "What do you mean 'Can't everybody?' what are you" by the end of the sentence, the angel was in my face. I backed up a couple of steps, afraid of being murdered on the spot. "Cas, calm down" the green eyed man told the angel, Cas. My friend pointed to my bag, trying to help me remember something. Gasping, I ran over to my backpack, pulling papers out, looking for one certain thing.

* * *

The girl pulled out a Couple sheets of paper stapled together. She stared at the paper, reading, then flipping to the last page in the packet. She held it up next to dean's face. "Wow" she muttered. "sorry, this is an early drawing, but the writings okay. She threw the paper to me. It was a description. A description of DEAN. Everything! From looking after me, to his dreams as a kid, to going to hell, to what happened 5 minutes before Cas showed up. I threw the packet to dean. He skimmed it and stared at the girl. She shrugged "I dunno, I liked to write. I didn't know it was real." I looked over at Castiel, who was shifting through the mess of papers. He picked one up. "who is this." it was a picture of Gabriel. "Um, I think that one's the arch angel-" she closed her eyes, concentrating, "I think that ones Gabriel" Castiel set it down, and asked her about a couple more. Those were, Uriel, Micheal, Adam, and Chuck. Aeron yawned, "Hey uh, I haven't slept in like, two days, can I like, crash one the floor or something?" we all kinda shrugged "Sure, why not." she mumbled a thanks, grabbed a pillow and sheet, and collapsed in the corner of the room. Turning away from her, I asked "So is she… a prophet or…?" Cas shook his head no, and whispered "I truly don't know what she is," there was a soft murmur from the girl. Castiel glanced at her and said, "I must go."

* * *

Dean was worried she might run off during the night, so I kept watch. I had first shift. Everything was pretty quiet, until around 1ish. Aeron wouldn't stop moving. Not like, twisting and turning, but like, sitting up, re-positioning her pillow and blankets, laying down with a huff, and repeating that every two minutes. After this happened about 50 times, she sat straight up. Pulling a knife from who knows where, she screamed "WHY WONT YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP" and hurled the knife in the direction of the door. She sank back down, sobbing.

"Why"*sniff*"won't you just leave me alone!"  
"because i'm bored! Come on! Talk to meee"  
I scowled at him "you're just a big whiny kid" he shrugged. I sensed someone approaching me. 'damn' I thought, 'everyone must be up now' Sam came up and sat down next to me. "Whats the deal? You got voices talkin to ya?" he was trying to be funny, but that was exactly the problem. I just nodded, and when I did, he stiffened. "Does this uh… voice have a um face" I looked up at him, nodding. "I drew it too" I muttered under my breath. He walked over to my bag, grabbed a stack of papers, and sat down next to me again. "is this it?" he asked, holding up a picture of my friend. "Yeah." I muttered "His names L" Sam glanced at the picture. "do you know his actual name?" he questioned, looking concerned. After thinking, I said, "No… actually. I don't" there was a flutter of wings, and suddenly, Cas was back. "That." he said, walking towards us, "is Lucifer" I stared up at Cas, then looked over to L. L mouthed a 'sorry' snapped his fingers and disappeared. "Wait. " I demanded after a long pause, "you're telling me my ONLY friend, is the DEVIL?!" "Well, not exactly, more a memory of him, we're assuming." Cas said "Did something dramatic ever happen to you, like… I dunno dying?" Dean had finally decided to wake up after Sam asked the question. "NO!" I blurted. "well at least that I can remember. Wait, so you're telling me that SATAN has been chatting with me because, what? I went to hell, somehow came back, and he just 'liked' me so much that he wouldn't leave me?" they all kind of shrugged. "we are not entirely sure, but that may be a possibility." Cas stated,then suddenly said,"I must go" and left with a flap of his wings. I turned to Sam, "does he not like me or something?" "Honestly, I think he's scared of you." I laughed "because a chuncky 14 year old girl is threatening"

Aeron made it through the rest of the night, with out anymore screaming or tearful fits. It was around 7:30 the next morning, when we heard a flap of wings, and a mutter come from the outside of the door. Sammy was still asleep, and Aeron was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. I opened the door, expecting to find Cas 'Thank god he finally learned to not just barge into our room' I thought to myself. "Took ya long enough! Where have you been, I'm-" I was cut off before I could finish. This, was not Castiel. I stared down at the man before me. "Gabriel! But- but how?!" I stammered. "Oh shut it. You think you guys are the only ones who can be brought back?" he shoved passed me. "Now where's our little reject," "Our WHAT!" I have shouted, as Aeron came into the room. "AH! there you are!" Gabe exclaimed as soon as he saw Aeron. By this point, Sam was up. "G-Gabe?" both Sammy and Aeron stammered. "But how-?" I cut off Sam before he could finish. "What did you mean 'out little reject'?" I questioned, looking from Gabe to Aeron. "Did Cas not tell you?" Gabe asked, looking genuinely confused. "Aeron here, has quite a history of not being wanted!"  
***FLASH BACK***  
Abigail stared at the man in front of her. 'This guy was worth falling from heaven…right?' As it turns out, he was not. As soon as he found out Abigail was pregnant, he packed up and skedaddled. 9 months later, Abigail was in the hospital. She gave birth to a still born girl. This girl was Aeron (previously known as Faith) Aeron/Faith's soul was sent up to heaven, but suddenly bashed down to Hell because she was part fallen angel. However, after being there for a couple of days, a particular angel felt pity on the poor soul, and pulled it out. Since it was not allowed in Heaven, the angel gave the soul a place on Earth.  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
Everyone was silent, staring at Gabriel, letting the words sink in. After a few moments, there was a soft whisper from Aeron, "It was you." Gabriel looked surprised. "What! No it- no! I-it couldn't have!" he stammered. Aeron glared at him, "Yes it was. I remember. And that's why you're the only one with a Halo" she said, barley above a whisper "you have a Halo because you saved somebody, without being ordered to." she cocked her head a little raising her voice to a normal level. "And God likes you for it. For having enough sense to do what's right!" she ran up and hugged Gabriel, as if she had known him her entire life. He was shocked first, but then smiled. "well, okay. Maybe I did" he whispered, hugging the girl tighter.

Castiel suddenly appeared. "I have news about Aer- Gabriel!?" Gabe suddenly let go of the girl and smiled at Cas. "What's up lil' bro!" Castiel gave him an uneasy look. "Oh come on! As if you power puff girls are the only ones who can come back from the dead!" Aeron smiled at the reference, which just baffled Cas. Cas shook his head, "A-any ways. I've found out about Aeron. She's-" "Yeah Cas. We know" Sam sighed, "So I guess that explains the 'Seeing wings' and apparently Halos. And I guess Lucifer liked her too much to let her go." Dean jumped in "And I guess she might still be hooked into the angel telephone lines, kinda like Anna was." "The question is," Castiel said, "what to do with her." Aeron almost looked shocked, "what do you mean? Can't you just send me home?" "No can do sweet heart," Gabe cut in, "now that you know all about this, you're probably going to get memory flashes, which won't be fun. And besides, do you really WANT to go back?" Aeron stared at the ground between her feet. "Well, no, not really," she whispered. She suddenly looked up "But I do NOT want to be a hunter, no offense." she said, looking at the Winchester boys. "None taken" Dean said with a smile, while Sam muttered "don't blame you." "Sooo, what to do with me?" she asked after a moment of silence. "Well…" Cas started, but was cut off by Gabe, "You can stat with me!" just about all of them yelled out a "What!?" "Yeeaah! Why not! I mean, I am the one who gripped her tight and raised her from perditon!" Gabe exclaimed, mocking Cas during the last part. Aeron shrugged her shoulders, "Sure. Why not!" Cas sighed "This is a terrible mistake" "Oh come one MOM" Gabe joked "I promise to feed her and walk her and bathe her!" he joked. After a small pause he said "So can I keep her?" Cas sighed again, "knock yourself out. But when she bleeds to death, don't come crying to me." Aeron looked shocked and scared, "you… won't let me bleed to death… will you?" she asked Gabe. "Of course not! It's his attempt at humor" he responded "and a bad one at that." With a sudden flutter of wings, they were gone. "Well, now that that's taken care of," Sam said "There's a supposed ghoul about 30 miles south of here…"  
***END***

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R if feel like you should. I might be doing an "Adventures of Aeron and Gabe" so look out for that! Thanks again! If there is anything you might want to see, just send me a message and I'll attempt!**


End file.
